the outsider's outside
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: After 25 years, everyone meets up again and all is normal, that is until 4 kids show up on broomstick asking where they are, looking for camp half-blood I wrote this when I was like 12 for a English project and thought I would post it. Harry Potter/Outsiders/Percy Jackson crossover


25 years later

Today is the 25 year anniversary of the day that johnny and dally died.

All of their friends and some other people from the area came to their graves to remember the heroic deed that killed johnny.

Only the greasers who actually knew dally visited his grave. It was the first time in over 3 years, Darry, Soda, and I were in the same town. Darry moved to Massachusetts and got himself a wife named Linda. He has a kid named Cason who is 15 years old.

Soda stayed at our old house to keep it safe from the wrath of Two-Bit. He married Sandy and had 2 kids named Harvey and Chloe. Chloe is 16 while Harvey is 14.

As for me, I have 3 kids and a wonderful wife who just happens to be Cherry. I should probably explain a little bit. After the whole thing with all the deaths, we grieved together.

After our grieving period, we became best friends. I was in the "friend zone" for a good 3 years before I finally had the courage to kiss her.

Well.. lets just say from then on we were more than friends. Well anyway, back to the present; we were all at Dally's grave.

There was a good handful of people at Johnny's grave because everyone remembers the kid who died because he saved a bunch of kids, but no one remembers the no-good greaser who was so upset about the kid's death that he forces police to shoot him, no one but us.

When we were all hungry, we decided to go back to our old house for old times sake. Soda filled Darry and me on what happened after we left for our separate lives. Randy kept to his declaration and left the life of fighting and the socs and greasers.

He also married Marcia after she realized that he was a decent enough guy and years of dating and friend zoning. I already knew this, but what soda told me shocked me: Randy named his oldest child robert and his second son Jonathan. I thought this was a thoughtful tribute to both bob and johnny.

But anyway, Two-bit was the drunkest and the most high, but according to soda that was normal.

We were having a good, normal time until 2 girls and 2 boys came out of the sky riding what looked to be sticks?... no, broomsticks?!?! Two of them, that looked like they were brother and sister, had bright red hair that was rival to cherry's. The other girl had brown, bushy hair and looked pretty nerdy as she flew closer. The other boy had pitch black hair, round glasses, and was very skinny.

The way he looked, it reminded me of when me and Johnny were on the run. They looked like they were only eleven or twelve. Once they landed the black-haired kid looked at me weird and asked something in an accent that I think was British.

I was too shocked to register what he asked so I just told him that I was not going to tell him anything until he told me his name and repeat what he said just for my clearance of mind.

He started talking slowly so that I could understand him and he said "My name is Harry Potter and I asked if you knew where we are because I have no clue where we are."

I was still very confused, bit I told him "You are in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

Harry looked mad about where he was and got mad "Merlin! We need to be in New York City to warn Olympus about the basilisk." he seemed to forget for a moment that I was there until one of the other kids nudged him and pointed to me i'm guessing to show him that he was talking out loud. "Well he already knows too much so I am just going to have to just erase his memory, after all he is just a muggle."

I had no clue what a "muggle" is but I guessed it was some term like greasers or socs. And he also said something about erasing my memory?!?! I bet these kids were losing it and I was scared until I heard "obliviate" and I didn't even know what was going on for a second before I regained my memories and shouted at them "what was that? My memories left me for a second and they came back! What are you people?" I tried to not sound as scared as I was but you could hear the trembles in my voice.

"Wh..why didn't my charm work on him?" he asked the girl with the bushy hair. She looked completely shocked why whatever he tried to do didn't work. Then he asked me if either one of my parents died. How could he possibly know that my parents died?! I was so confused on how they knew things about me and the only thing that could come out of my mouth was "uh...yeah". He looked at me and looked back at his friends and said "He is pretty old to not be claimed or not even know about his parentage. I was confused when he grabbed my hand and told me that I would be going to some place called "camp half-blood."


End file.
